


Double-Shot Vanilla Latte

by leviathaneren



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Coffeeshop AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-25
Updated: 2014-02-25
Packaged: 2018-01-13 17:24:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1234852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leviathaneren/pseuds/leviathaneren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During finals, there is no other place to have a peaceful study session than a quiet Coffee Shop- except, of course, if the barista is really, really hot and you are really, really awkward.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Double-Shot Vanilla Latte

**Author's Note:**

> This is for a friend with whom I had a really big argument regarding ships ((the ones in question are Ereri and Erermin)) and since I felt guilty for making her upset I wrote her this little, sickeningly cute coffee shop AU.  
>  _editing was a_ nightmare, _but I'm done, now. thanks for the kudos, y'all!_  
>  Enjoy!

Finals were shit. Really. 

They were the worst thing, and although a double major sounded good at the beginning, now it was going to be the death of him.  
Literally.  
One thing was to make a double in History of Art and Creative Writing, like his friend Marco was doing, but another thing was doing the same thing with Quantum Physics and Aeronautics. Mikasa did say it was really, really bad idea, but him being the idiot he is decided that he was, in fact, smart enough to take it all in one go- now look at how it has him, now, walking as fast as his sleep-deprived body can carry him to the one of the campus’s coffee shops.  
Opening the door, a bell on the top of his head chimed brightly, announcing his entrance and making the pair of sea-green eyes behind the counter right in front of him look up, taking his breath away and almost making him drop all the stuff he was carrying in favour of watching in amusement as pale, pink lips formed words that didn’t reach his ears.  
“Uh, What?”  
The boy chuckled and smiled again, the corners of his eyes crinkling in the process. “A little lost, aren’t we? I said, Welcome to Rose Café, how can I help you?”  
Armin blinked once.  
Twice.  
Thrice.  
The boy was starting to look worried.  
“Hey, man, you okay?”  
An eyebrow rose.  
And Armin still didn’t move.  
His legs were glued to the ground, the exhaustion of the day and the stress of finals forgotten along with his notes and thesis that was due tomorrow of which he had nothing but the first paragraph out of five pages written.  
The boy was starting to look uncomfortable, and now some of the other people in the little shop were turning to look at him, too. What made him come back to his senses was the bell behind him chiming again and whoever was coming in bumping into him, making Armin drop his bag and for his books and loose papers to fly everywhere.  
The person- a tall, mean-looking man with bags under his eyes that looked like if he had ten drinks too much the night before- didn’t even bother with an apology, instead he stepped on part of Armin’s notes and books while walking to the bar.  
The boy behind said place looked worried, but his gaze moved on when the man who had previously entered asked, quite rudely, for two espressos “To go, and make it quick, brat.” The boy rolled his eyes discretely and nodded a minute later, turning around and starting to make the drinks.  
One of the other commensals, a short man with dark eyes and a look that could kill, bent down to help him pick up the mess on the floor- Arming giving him an embarrassed “Thank you, sir,” and receiving a nod in return.  
He advanced to the counter, where the boy- _Eren,_ his nametag read- was charging the Rude Man Who’d Bumped Into Him Earlier.  
“Have a nice day, mister!”  
The man ignored Eren and left.  
“Wow, _rude!”_  
Armin chuckled and stepped forward, blushing now that he could see those eyes closer, now- the fair skin, devoid of any imperfections, and the beautiful, straight black hair that sat on the top of the boy’s head, with his-  
“Hey, man, you’re going to order or stare at me for the rest of the day?”  
Armin turned a thousand shades of red.  
“I’m- I’m sorry. Yes, sorry.”  
The boy, Eren, smiled politely with laughter in his eyes.  
“Don’t worry about it, dude. What do you want?”  
 _Your number._  
“A double-shot vanilla latte, please!”  
 _Too much enthusiasm._  
“Tall. Yes, tall. And to drink here.”  
Eren smiled, grabbing one of the cups in front of him and asking for his name-  
“Arlert. I mean, Armin- Yes, Armin. That’s my name. Armin.”  
Eren smiled dumbly and looked at him with a raised eyebrow and a slight knowing smile.  
“A double-shot vanilla latte coming right up!”  
Armin smiled. “T-Thanks.”  
He went and sat down on one of the tables nearest to the counter, where he could look at Eren quietly without being noticed- and took his books from his bag, starting to review everything that was due for his exams.

 

“Armin!”  
No response.  
“Armin!”  
Same answer.  
There was a pause and then footsteps.  
A knock on the opposite side of the table, and Armin looked up, startled, into beautiful green eyes- then promptly fell off his chair with a loud _thump._  
There were a few laughs and a surprised gasp from above him, and then a hand- warm, soft and perfect- in his, helping him stand up and another on his hip, holding him and making sure he doesn’t fall again.  
“Easy there, Tiger! You alright?”  
And Armin could count on both his hands the number of times he has heard those same words- or variations of them- coming from the same mouth -on different tones, of course- in the past ten minutes.  
“Yeah, I’m fine- oh my god, this is so embarrassing- don’t laugh, goodness, oh my god, _stop it!”_ Eren was smiling at him, his hands still on the same places they’d been when he helped Armin stand up, with said person hiding his face in his free hand and Eren's breath grazing his cheeks, so close that if he leant up a little- just a little, then he would be able to-  
Someone cleared their throat, and Eren jumped a foot back- letting go of Armin’s hand in the process.  
He missed the heat.  
Now they were both beet red, and Eren was mumbling about getting back to work but still not moving. They stared at each other for a few seconds, a few blessed seconds, and then the bell signalled someone else’s presence in the shop and Eren looked away- still blushing- and greeted them with a loud, “Welcome to the Rose Café! How may I help you?”  
Armin blushed again, apologised to nobody and sat back down, taking a big gulp from his latte and burying himself on the work before him; making sure not to look up once.

 

  
“Dude, Are you sure you’re okay? You look just about ready to die,”  
Armin jumped, managing not to fall this time, but to make the empty plastic cup to fall.  
“Shit.”  
Eren only laughed, retrieving the cup and throwing it away. “Sorry. I didn’t know you were so deep into it.”  
Armin sighed and rubbed his eyes, glancing at the time on his computer.  
 _Shit._ It was late. Eren probably was about to close the shop.  
“Oh, dear, I’m sorry I stayed for so long- I didn’t mean to, I swear, I just needed to finish this- sorry.”  
Eren laughed again, and then looked down sheepishly. “Don’t worry about it- we usually don’t close until around midnight, anyways.”  
Armin sighed a little at that, looking at the time again.  
Damn, Jean was going to _murder_ him.  
“Shit, I have to go.”  
Eren looked a little disappointed at that, but smiled anyways.  
“Then don’t let me keep you from going- is there anything else you need?”  
 _A kiss and a date, please._  
“No- or, well, maybe another coffee? Black this time, though, I have a long night ahead of me.”  
Eren smiled at that, pushing away from the table and standing straight again.  
“Sure thing.”  
He then left to make Armin’s coffee, while said person put away all his stuff- not before writing on his arm a reminder that he _“Needed to print the paper, otherwise the teacher will not accept it!!!”_ with bold, big letters and a bright blue marker.  
Standing up and going over to the counter, he paid the bill and smiled at Eren. “Thanks. Have a nice night- and good luck on finals!”  
Eren smiled a little at that, winking.  
“You too, Armin!”  
And with one last smile, he left the café, setting his pace to get to his dorm.  
Taking a gulp from his coffee, he noticed something- where the name should be, there was a ten-digit number instead, signed with a heart and a _‘call me xox’_ followed by a smiley face.  
Armin blushed in the darkness, and his heart skipped a beat.


End file.
